iThinkIsPerfect
by Stress17
Summary: Después de media noche, Freddie llega a su casa y, no solo analiza lo que acaba de ocurrir, sino que toda su vida con ella...¿A que conclusión llega? -OneShot-


**¡Hola!**

**Después de ver iLoveYou… no pude evitarlo xD La idea me vino a la mente y una vez que lo escribí, me pareció bueno… (eso será algo que ustedes me podrán decir con algún review)**

**hahaha bueno, sin más...  
><strong>

**Disclamer: iCarly no es mio! Nunca lo será, si lo fuera… mmm… no se xD**

* * *

><p><strong>-iThinkIsPerfect-<strong>

Recostado en su cama, Freddie no solo recordaba lo que hacía unos momentos acababa de suceder; sino que también todo lo que había vivido estos últimos cuatro años.

Todo lo que había vivido con ella.

Desde el momento en que la conoció, desde el primer calzón chino que le aplicó, desde que comenzó iCarly. Todo, todo pasaba por su mente recordándole los momentos tristes y felices, los extraños y los increíbles, los complicados y los divertidos.

Divertidos…

Esa simple palabra le recordó otro instante más. Uno que probablemente fue el más significativo.

Uno que le hizo darse cuenta que las cosas estaban cambiando.

Y no, no se refería al primer beso, ni tampoco a los demás.

Sus recuerdos se habían trasladado incluso años atrás. Aquella vez que Carly se había molestado, y bastante, solo porque ni Sam ni él le habían comentado nada sobre el beso. Estando amarrado junto con sus dos mejores amigas en unas sillas, después de que un par de reclusos habían salido de aquellos pantalones gigantes, hubo algo que no dejó de preguntarse y que probablemente, fue el gran inicio de todo ese enredo.

_-Y… ¿Fue divertido?- Pregunto Carly, curiosa._

_-¿Divertido?- Habían hablado al mismo tiempo, como muchas veces lo hacían. Ambos le miraban sin comprender._

_-Si… ¿Les gustó?_

Recordaba perfectamente que ambos se habían quedado en silencio, no sabiendo absolutamente que decir. De pronto, Spencer había aparecido y musitando un par de palabras fue en busca de algo. Pero en ese momento el no supo qué. Esas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza. Y siguieron allí cuando trataron de liberarse y cayeron al piso. Y siguieron atacándole cuando después de una hora o más Gibby apareció y los liberó. Y no le dejaron en paz cuando ya estaba dispuesto a dormir.

Y en algún momento de la noche, decidió que no.

No, no había sido divertido…

Había sido maravilloso.

Y no, no le había gustado…

Había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su vida.

Y fue en ese momento en el que entró en pánico. Su cara se volvió puro terror y desesperación. Porque se dio cuenta de que no podía ser cierto, que tenía que haber un error, no podía estar pasando eso. Un día tan agitado le estaba haciendo pensar cosas estúpidas.

Estúpidas, tontas, descabelladas… tenía que estar jugando su mente.

Tenía que estar jugando su mente.

Pero diez minutos después de llegar a la conclusión de que todo era mentira, decidió no seguir engañándose a sí mismo. Decidió que tenía que enfrentarse a ello y admitirlo. Y por extraño que parezca, no pareció incomodarle en lo más mínimo; de hecho, pareció liberarle de una manera increíble, le quitaba un peso que llevaba allí desde el momento del primer beso.

Por eso, en el momento en el que Sam lo había besado en el encierro, cuando había sentido de nuevo esa cálida sensación…Cuando lo había callado en su discurso de buen amigo, solo con sus labios… Una vez más se sintió aterrorizado, pero increíblemente feliz. Y completamente libre de, días después, en medio programa de iCarly en una institución mental… se sintió completamente libre de por fin decirlo, de sacarlo de su sistema.

Ahora, mirando fijamente al techo, admitía también que su relación no había sido la más normal o convencional; pero, ¿desde qué momento iCarly había tenido un momento normal?

La respuesta era sencilla…

_Nunca_

Todos los días él y sus amigos se encontraban con algo totalmente fuera de lo común. Si no soñaban con bailes raros y exentricos, tenían un extraño programa de Halloween, buscaban unos pollitos por todo el apartamento de los Shay, se perdían en Japón, derrotaban a un chef y lo hacían llorar, se metían en una cabina espacial, una psicópata les encerraba por días, etc…

Todo eso había sido extraño, pero nunca se arrepentiría de haberlo vivido.

Se paró de golpe, ahora miraba fijamente el suelo.

La vida, no solo para el y para Sam, estaba llena de locuras. Todo en Seattle llegaba a ser increíblemente complicado y raro, y nunca se había arrepentido de algo… solo ese día.

Siendo completamente consiente de estos y de que su mamá estaba completamente dormida. Tomó su chaqueta.

Al llegar a la puerta de salida, le dio otro repaso a sus pensamientos.

Estaba decidido.

Tomó la manija y por cinco segundo se debatió entre abrirla o no. Convenciéndose de que tenía que hacerlo, la giró.

El encontrarse a su ahora exnovia sentada al lado de la puerta de Carly, le sorprendió. Y ella parecía estar igual. Ninguno de los habló, solo se quedaron viendo por unos instantes. Ambos preguntándose qué hacían allí.

-¿Qué… - Sam intentó hablar, el silencio nunca había sido su amigo. Pero, así como en el encierro había callado a Freddie, así la calló él; con un dulce beso que solo pudo responder.

Su aroma, su sabor, la dulzura, la manera en la que paraba el mundo….todo en ella le hacía sentir que definitivamente esto era diferente, que no era fingido…

…que era exactamente lo que quería.

Cuando la necesidad de aire apareció, ambos chicos se separaron. El con una sonrisa y ella con una interrogación en su cara.

-Me arrepentí… - Dijo en respuesta a su semblante.

Y ella sonrió.

Y él supo que era una relación rara, pero era perfecta para ambos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal?<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado…**

**A mi me gustó…. Pero esque yo lo escribí XD hahahaha**

**Opinen y saludos**

**D**

**A**

**L**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Si casi lloras con iLoveYou xD (y si te gustó el one-shot)**


End file.
